


Don't go in the Watermelon

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex starts pestering Ash to watch Chopped even though she knows that Ali is in town for the first time in weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ash looked down at her phone and grumbled. Alex knew that Ali was in Orlando for the weekend, and knew that tonight was their at home date night.

‘Turn on Chopped’ read the text and Ash shook her head, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

Ash looked back up at Ali who smiled, shaking her head.

“Everything ok?” she asked and Ash nodded. 

“Yeah, just Alex pestering me,” Ash explained as she stabbed at some of the salad in her bowl.

“Oh, soccer stuff?”

“No, stupid stuff. It’s ok,” Ash smiled reaching across the table taking Ali’s hand in her own, “tonight’s all about you.”

“Oh, I don’t know stud, we could make it a little bit about you.” This time, Ash and Ali’s phones both went off. Ash groaned and looked down at her’s as Ali did the same.

‘No seriously turn on the show,’ the text read and Ash turned her notifications off.

“Alex wants us to watch Chopped?” Ali asked raising an eyebrow and Ash nodded. 

“Just ignore her, she’s crazy,” Ash said but Ali got up and walked into the livingroom, Ash watching her. “Ali, come back,” Ash whined. Ali waved her off as she turned the TV on, suddenly bursting out laughing and Ash made her way over to her. There, paused on the TV, was a watermelon cut to look like a shark.

“Ok, we’re so backing this episode up and watching it all,” Ali said, glad Ash sprung for the on-demand feature. Ash rolled her eyes, walking back over to their ‘fancy’ dinner. With a pout, she blew the candle she had lit out and grabbed both of their plates. Ash took up the spot next to Ali, handing the defender her plate. The couple relaxed back into the couch watching the cooking show.

They ignored their phones after the show, instead taking the time to really get used to being back together. 

Ali kissed Ash’s bare shoulder before grabbing her phone from the side table. Ash rolled over, laying across Ali’s chest, kissing her collarbone, as Ali started to chuckle.

“Alex says ‘you’re welcome’.” She smirked and Ash rolled her eyes before grabbing the phone and setting it back on the side table.

“Why don’t I thank you instead, for letting our fancy dinner night turn into a normal night of watching Chopped.”

“I’d like that, but I do have to hand it to her. She knows you pretty well.”

“That watermelon shark was pretty bad ass.”

“Gotta give it to Food Network for making Chopped more cutting edge,” Ali giggled and Ash chuckled shaking her head. 

“I’ll thank Alex later,” she said as she leaned down kissing Ali again. 

x-x-x

Servando looked down at Alex who had been typing away on her phone for the last few minutes.

“Please tell me you’re leaving Ash alone… it’s her first night seeing Ali in weeks.”

“Now why would I do that?”

“We DVRed the episode so you could force her to watch it during the week when she’s free.”

“She’ll thank me later,” Alex said shaking her head a bit.

“That poor girl has no idea what she got herself into.”

“What does that mean?” Alex asked, pushing away from Servando, who quickly gathered her up in his arms.

“That you get jealous if all the attention isn’t on you all the time. So, right now you know Ash should be banging the hell out of her girl and instead you’re trying to distract her with food shows!”

“Excuse you! I do not need the attention on me all the time!” Alex said offended, trying to wiggle out of Servando’s grip. 

“I’ll bet you, you do,” he challenged and Alex narrowed her eyes at him.

“I hate you,” she muttered as he leaned in and kissed her.

“You don’t, you love me,” he stated simply as he started kissing down her neck, pulling her shirt over her head, “you sure you don’t always need the attention to be on you all the time?”

“This is not the way to prove your point,” Alex whimpered as Servando started lightly nipping across her chest.

“I think I’m proving my point just fine darling.” He smirked as Alex wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Bedroom, now.”

x-x-x

Tobin popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth as she laid against Christen. They had spent the whole day lounging around Tobin’s apartment, mainly in Tobin’s bed, enjoying each other’s company. At this moment, they were contentedly watching Food Network and cuddling together before continuing any activities they might enjoy more. It also gave them a chance to fuel up again, hence the large bowl of popcorn and Tobin’s hidden stash of candy. 

“Hey, maybe we should text Ash and let her know about the badass watermelon shark on Chopped… I’m sure she can find the episode on demand or something,” Tobin said and Christen smiled kissing the top of her head.

“You’re sweet,” she said before looking at her phone to check the time, “it’s kinda late there. Plus, Ali flew in tonight, so they might be busy. Might want to skip on that text.”

“Alright, I’ll message her later this weekend,” Tobin declared and Christen smiled, leaning down and kissing her again. 

“Ready to go again?” she smirked into the kiss. Tobin quickly moved the bowl of popcorn off the bed and turned the TV off, before pinning Christen to the bed.

“With you? Always.” She leaned down and kissed Christen, ignoring her phone as it buzzed across the bedside table.

‘Dude we have to do this’ The message read from Ash with a Pinterest link to ‘How to make a watermelon shark’. 


	2. Don't Go Back in the Watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chopped Ash, Tobin, and Servando throw down the gauntlet to figure out who makes the best carved watermelon shark.

Ali looked over at Christen before reaching over the table to grab the wine bottle and top the woman’s glass off.

“We’re going to need this,” she said and Christen laughed.

“Ok, rules of the competition…” Alex said as she grabbed the paper Christen had written the rules out on, “no attacking each other with the knives. No attacking each other with the melon baller tool…. No attacking each other with or without a tool.”

“What fun is that?” Servando exclaimed and Ash laughed.

“Next. It’s not a race, it’s about quality. We want artwork people, not quick work.”

“So, treat this like we’d treat you all in bed? Full of passion and getting it done right, not a quick one and done? Alright, I’m cool with that,” Ash said as Tobin nodded and Servando high fived her. 

“Bunch of frat boys,” Ali muttered as she finished off her glass and filled it back up.

“Next rule, you can only work on your own…”

“Shark,” Christen piped up and Alex nodded. 

“Only on your own shark.”

“Ok… so... that’s it?” Tobin asked and the three women looked between themselves before nodding. 

“We’re not judging, though, Instagram is,” Ali smirked as she put her phone on the table. 

“That’s not fair!” Ash yelped.

“That’s about as far as it’s going to get, and don’t worry, we’ll just be using numbers for you guys, not names so it’ll be fair across the board.”

“Yeah, no Krashlyn voters stuffing the ballot box,” Christen said and Alex laughed. 

“So, let the games being!” Alex said and the three turned to their ‘stations’ and started to work. Alex sat back down in her chair and looked over at Ali and Christen, “this is going to take a while…”

“Want to go hang by the pool? Toss the ball around for Blue for a bit?” Christen asked.

“Sounds good,” Ali smiled.

“If we had a dog, we could do that at home too!” Ash said, earning an elbow from Servando.

“She doesn’t need you throwing out those kinds of reminders!” he accused and Ali chuckled.

“Hey, at least someone understands,” she said, leaning over the counter she kissed Ash quickly, “good luck, love.”

“Aw, they’re so cute together,” Servando said to Tobin who nodded.

“They are. It’s kinda sick how cute… then again, so are you and Alex—”

“Like you and Press aren’t?” Servando shot back and Tobin blushed, “you two curled up on the couch the other night.”

“Or Tobin giving Press her jacket cause she’s cold.”

“Oh, when Press managed to convince Tobin to do yoga and Christen kissing the pout off Tobin’s face when she failed miserably.”

“Oh god, their goal celebrations. Could you two be more obvious?”

“Dinner dates on Instagram.”

“Cuddling in the back of Ubers.”

“She sends Christen teddy bears, and names them. Started out alphabetically, she’s already up to K,” Servando smirked.

“You promised! You promised that was between us!”

“Oh wait!” Ash pulled out her phone, “have you seen them cuddle on the bus?” she pulled up a picture on her phone, “they are like two little cats, curled up on top of one another.” 

“Oh,my god! You two are too much,” Servando gasped as he looked at the photo, “I guess I can forgive you for not sitting by my wife now… just don’t tell Alex I forgave you.”

“Hmph, you just broke my promise, why would I keep this one?”

“Cause now you have another couple to terrorize for names for the teddies.”

“Ok, I’m ignoring you both now and working on my shark.”

x-x-x

Servando stepped back from his work and gave a nod. 

“Perfect, I think I’m done.”

“Thank god! It’s been an hour since we called it good,” Ash said groaning and Tobin chuckled shaking her head. 

“I’ll go get the girls,” she said getting up. She made her way outside, smiling when she saw Blue was practically in Christen’s lap, looking happy as can be as the striker scratched his ears.

“Hey babe,” Christen smiled and Tobin leaned down kissing her. 

“We finally finished.”

“Perfect timing, we were just discussing lunch.”

“Great! I’m starving.” Tobin grinned and Alex laughed.

“You’re always hungry.”

“And Ali’s always horny, Your point?” Tobin shot back and Ali just stared, dumbstruck.

“Excuse me?” she snapped a minute later as Christen and Alex chuckled.

“Sorry Ali… but it’s true,” Tobin tried to worm her way out of the situation she had just put herself in.

“Oh Heath, you are in so much trouble. I won’t forget this.” Ali stormed off into the house.

“Oh, you messed up bad Toby. You might want to fix that later.” 

“Oh, you two need to come see the works our dorks put up for us,” Ali shouted from the doorwall. Both Alex and Christen got up, eagerly walking over towards the house, Tobin following behind with Blue.

“I didn’t screw up that bad, did I boy?” she asked the dog as they walked to the house. The young dog let out a sharp bark and Tobin winced, “Oh really? That bad? Man, I don’t know how I’m gonna fix that.”

“Fix what?” Ash said hearing Tobin talking to the dog as she walked into the house.

“I might have said your girlfriend is always horny…”

“Ok? What’s the problem with that?”

“Ashlyn Harris! Don’t make me—”

“Alexandra Krieger, don’t act like it’s not true!” Ash shot back causing Ali’s cheeks to burn red.

“Jerk.”

“You love it,” Ash said, grinning and Ali rolled her eyes.

“Ok so… explain to me what happened to his teeth again?” Alex asked looking at Servando.

“It was hard to make a point!” he exclaimed.

“Ash and Tobin managed…”

“They are like supernatural… or they cheated.”

“We did not cheat, we’re just better than you!” Tobin shot back and Servando stuck his tongue out at her.

“Ok, so Alex, Ali and I will post a picture with all three on Instagram and whoever has the most votes before dinner wins!” Christen explained and they all agreed. 

“While you three clean up and order some lunch,” Ali added.

x-x-x

Christen started laughing after Tobin showed her a comment on the photo.

“Let me guess, the demented hamster comment?” Ash asked and Christen nodded.

“Aw, my poor boy,” Alex cooed as she kissed Servando. 

“I tried my hardest guys…”

“And you still ended up with a demented hamster,” Ash smirked.

“Or and I quote, ‘Wtf is with the demented hamster being circled by the sharks? It’s tumor in it’s back doesn’t even help it look like a shark it’s not even pointed. #firstshark.’,” Ali read off and Servando groaned burying his face into Alex’s side.

“Make the mean people go home Lex,” he whined.

“They’ll be gone soon enough, then I’ll pay you back for such a crappy day,” Alex promised, kissing Servando.

“So Ali, I might’ve been wrong earlier. Lex is the always horny one of the group,” Tobin said smirking and Ali laughed.

“Oh Toby, just keep digging that hole.” 

“Ok guys. It’s officially five, what’s the count?” Ash said as her watch went off.

“Tally is 400 for first shark 23 for second and 377 for third.” Christen rattled off as she looked at her running tally.

“So first shark was…”

“Tobin!” Alex grinned.

“Ash came in second… Sorry Serv,” Ali said and Servando shrugged. 

“So I can’t carve a damn watermelon to look like a shark, who cares?”

“That’s a good way to look at it,” Christen chuckled.

“I won!” Tobin grinned.

“You did.”

“Bye losers! We’re going to celebrate!” Tobin said scooping Christen up into her arms she headed toward the front door, leaving their friends in cackles of laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sad note today I have brain fatigue (Thank you Clac 3 class) and because my body likes to take things to the extreme it can lead to me passing out. What's this mean and why is it sad for you all? Cause I only have like a few one shots finished and I'm not supposed to write (It's actually really damn hard to focus right now too), or read or well use my brain. Good news I'm on meds already and we caught it before I passed out so I'll have a quicker recovery. I'm hoping that I'll be mentally back at it before I run out of one shots for you guys. But if I disappear for a bit It's seriously cause my brain is a little fucker. Now as always after that over-sharing moment... Thoughts? Comments? And hell for the hell of it Prompts cause I seriously can't not think about writing for days I'll be bored.

**Author's Note:**

> There's is at least one more chapter to this, I have a third idea for it in my mind I haven't started yet. But as always thoughts? Comments? Prompts?


End file.
